


Friendly Competition

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Aidan is rapidly turning into the Hobbit family kitten, Gen, not really shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/4307.html?thread=7368147#t7368147">prompt</a>: "So I read somewhere that Aidan is really bad for needing naps during the day. Something cute with him napping in different places/on different people."</p><p>When Graham McTavish finds Aidan sleeping in the make-up trailer, he decides to make a bit of a competition out of the youngest cast member's sleeping habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I accidentally wrote RPF because I have no morals. Ah well. Obviously I have nothing to do with the cast of the Hobbit and I completely made all of this up (although I wish it were true...)

It started off innocently enough, but that always seemed to be the excuse when the Company were caught being idiots. However, in Graham’s defence, this _did_ start out innocently enough. After all, it's not his fault that Aidan has a habit of falling asleep in highly inconvenient places. He just happened to stroll into make-up one day to find their youngest dwarf sat in his chair, slouched over the table, cushioning his head in his arms as he slept. So Graham had taken a picture on his phone. That was all. Then… maybe he had uploaded it to Twitter with the caption ‘believe it or not, this happens all the time’. But how was he to know that Twitter would go crazy for a curly haired, sleepy Irish fellow? Honestly.

  
So no, in Graham’s opinion, he is not to blame for this at all.

  
After the tidal wave of tweets he’d received from the rabid Hobbit fans, Graham had figured that he might as well upload another photo. Just to prove that Aidan’s napping situation was a genuine thing. His opportunity arose when Aidan decided to sprawl out on the grass in full costume while filming on location, and began snoring lightly into the arm that he’d slung over his face. In fact, if memory served Graham correctly, this is how the game ‘Where Is Aidan Turner Sleeping Today?’ was formed.

  
The other members of the cast were quick to join in, and soon it became a sort of competition – whoever could take the funniest photo of Aidan sleeping in the weirdest place would win, and he’d be free from paying for a round of drinks that week. And of course, each photo was uploaded to Twitter with a stupid caption, and the fans went crazy for it. There was only one rule: under _no_ circumstances could Aidan find out.

  
The first week was won by Jed, who had found the Irishman curled up on the floor of the catering tent, head propped against a table full of cutlery and condiments. He had the hood of his jacket pulled up and his mouth was hanging open slightly, clearly dead to the world. Although nobody could quite understand why he’d chosen the floor of all places, the rest of the cast couldn’t help but agree that he did look particularly adorable. And if Aidan noticed when they next went out that the others were buying Jed drinks all night, he didn’t comment on it.

  
Week two went to Adam. He produced a picture of Aidan slouched in a director’s chair, head lolling at an awkward angle that surely must have given him a frightful crick in the neck when he’d woken up. But the thing that made it so amusing were the pair of sunglasses he was wearing, despite sitting inside a fairly dark studio. Graham had laughed for a long time over that. It went straight onto Twitter with the caption “week 2 of WIATST goes to @BrownAds! the glasses fool no-one, aido…” and that week Adam had gotten rather outrageously drunk. Still Aidan didn’t notice.

  
Week three was difficult to decide who the winner was. Aidan must have been particularly exhausted that week, because he’d rather inconveniently fallen asleep on top of his horse while they waited for Peter to set up the scene. Naturally, once they’d realised what their youngest cast-mate had done, all the surrounding dwarves dived for phones or cameras as quietly as they could. In the end, the honour had gone to Richard, who’d only just joined in by that round. Five minutes later, Aidan woke up with a start and very nearly toppled off his horse. Once he’d regained his balance and composure, he’d offered a sheepish smile to the others, who’d all laughed affectionately in response (none more so than Richard, who knew he wouldn’t need his wallet when visiting the pub that night).

  
It was over by week four, although James still claims that technically he’d won that round. He’d been sat in a room with Aidan and Stephen, flicking through a magazine and making his way through his fifth cup of coffee. That’s when he’d become aware of two things; firstly, Aidan was slowly sliding down in his seat, and secondly, Stephen had gone completely tense. That could only mean one thing. James had caught Stephen’s gaze over the top of his magazine and raised an eyebrow, spaghetti western style. You could practically hear the theme song from _The Good, The Bad & The Ugly_ as Stephen’s hand twitched towards his mobile. It was then that James realised his phone was sat in his trailer, so he did the only thing he could think of at that moment – he'd lunged at Stephen in a desperate attempt to pull the phone from his hands. Stephen had yelled out and almost went crashing to the floor as James pried the device from his fingers, but all the commotion caused Aidan to wake up with a jolt. Somehow in his sleep-induced state, he’d managed to realise what was going to happen, so threw his arms over his head just as James went to take the photo. And that, unfortunately, was how Aidan found out about their weekly contest.

  
The photo still went on Twitter, with a message from Graham about how James had ruined the game for everyone. It was blurry, but you could still make it out. Aidan had one arm raised over his eyes and an amused grin on his face, his other hand thrown out to produce the ‘V’ sign to his two grappling cast-mates. In all honesty, it's probably one of Graham’s favourite pictures.

  
Three days later, Graham was knocking on the door of Dean’s trailer for a reason he’d end up forgetting about.

  
“Come in,” Dean had replied. Graham walked into the room, but whatever request he had come for died on his lips when he saw the scene in front of him. Dean was sat on the couch with 6 foot of sleeping Irishman sprawled across his lap. He was in the middle watching television, whilst subconsciously running his fingers through Aidan’s dark, curly hair, but he’d looked up with a small smile once Graham had entered the trailer.

  
“Hey, man. What’s up?” he’d asked in that laid-back, Kiwi way that he managed to effortlessly exude. When Graham hadn’t replied, he dropped his gaze to what he was staring at – namely, Dean’s hand still in Aidan’s hair. He’d chuckled softly, giving the curls a light tug.

  
“We were supposed to be going through our lines, but he sort of passed out on me. It’s a shame we’re not still running the contest. We could have split the reward.”

  
Graham had grinned in response, then reached across to grab Dean’s camera that was sat atop the kitchen work surface. Dean had raised his eyebrows at this, but said nothing, and allowed the older man to take the picture. Afterwards, Graham had to admit that it was one of the sweetest photos he’d ever seen.

  
Dean had his head lowered and was looking up at the camera with an expression of faux-exasperation, although his blue eyes were soft with affection. He still had one hand on Aidan’s head while the man lay across his lap like a worn out child, long legs bent to accommodate the size of the sofa.

  
Graham had passed the camera back to its owner with a small smile, and Dean had nodded gratefully in reply. Both of them knew that this photo would be kept a secret.


End file.
